


Love Letter

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel's POV during some sexy times (first person).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

Coming, you sink your teeth into my shoulder. Lips ghosting a profanity, felt but not heard.

Spent, you unfasten your teeth form their latch on my flesh, licking over the damaged skin as if in apology.

As if I would want that; for it is the marks that make this real when we are apart – thrilling me.

Forgetting yourself, you nuzzle your face against my neck, behind my ear, against the soft downiness of my hair where it meets my neck; sighing against me, making me shiver.

You are everything I want and more, ‘til the end of my days.

You are the other half of me.

The Cain to my Abel.

And I swallow down the fear of what that could mean for me.


End file.
